pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1946
The year 1946 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 10 External link (video) Events ; January * 1 - The bridges over the Moerdijk open again. * 1 - In the US, the first electronic computer (the ENIAC ) manufactured. * 25 - The United Nations Security Council is Resolution No. 1 adopted with regard to the composition of the Military Staff Committee . * 26 - For the first time after the end of the war it appears Nieuwsblad van het Noorden , firstly with a circulation of 35 000 copies. During the first four years of war, the newspaper continued to appear thanks to a benevolent attitude towards the German occupiers. Until July 1944, the newspaper a publication ban was then refused to accept an NSB editor. * 30 - The United Nations Security Council is Resolution No. 2 adopted, it is a call for negotiations between Iran and the Soviet Union . ; February * 9 - Labour Party founded in the Netherlands. * 19 - In the Netherlands, the radio Arbeidsvitaminen airs. It will become one of the longest running radio program in the world. * 21 - The War Responsibility Processes in Finland ended with the conviction of a number of former leaders. Former President Risto Ryti Heikki gets ten years of hard labor, former Prime Minister Johan Wilhelm Rangell six years and former prime minister Edwin Linkomies five and a half years. ; March * 5 - The former British Prime Minister Winston Churchill holds in Fulton , Missouri , a speech in which he used the term Iron Curtain brings on the world stage: "From Stettin in the Baltic to Trieste in the Mediterranean is an iron curtain. " * 15 on March 16 - Second attack on the Iron Tower ( Diksmuide ). ; April * 1 - There is a tsunami on Unimak Island in the Aleutians (Alaska). Five people killed. Also in Hawaii are dozens of victims. * 2 - In the Brabant town of East, West and Middelbeers is Hilda Smulders Beliën the first female mayor in the Netherlands. The mother of four children following her husband Jan Smulders, who has not returned from a German concentration camp. * 15 - In the Netherlands the first seven Roads Guardians on the road, "yellow riders" named for the color of their engines. * 17 - Syria becomes independent from France * 29 - The first Algemeen Dagblad rolls in the press of Rotterdam. ; May * 7 - In Japan, Tokyo Telecommunications Engineering, the current Sony established. * 9 - In Italy enters King Victor Emmanuel III abdicates in favor of his son Umberto II . * 16 - Lower House elections * 21 - The KLM carries out the first scheduled flight to the United States of America. * 25 - Jordan becomes independent. * 28 - The Rotterdam City Council approves the Basic Plan for the Reconstruction of Rotterdam well. * In Paris, the two-piece swimsuit is introduced: the bikini . ; June * 2 - In a referendum in Italy opted for a republic. * 3 - In Paris is Interpol established. * 9 - Prince Bhumibol Adulyadej , after the death of his brother Rama VIII , appointed king of Thailand . Only in 1950 he was in Bangkok crowned. ; July * 4 - The Philippines be independent of the United States . * 22 - The Zionist terrorist Etsel led by Menachem Begin commits a Bomb attack on the King David Hotel in Jerusalem. Among the 91 dead are members of the British government and armed forces, Arabs and Jews. ; August * 23 - Creation of the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia , where the Netherlands to Belgium and neighboring Prussian territories as well as the Ruhr area are housed. * 31 - Queen's in Diever concluded with a performance of "A Midnight Dream 'by William Shakespeare . Translation and control are done by the GP Broekema, founder of the theater group. An annual tradition was born. ; September * 2 - In Ireland, the state of emergency lifted that has prevailed during the Second World War. * 5 - In Paris close to the governments of Italy and Austria the Gruber-De Gasperi agreement about the rights of the German-speaking minority in South Tyrol .. * 12 - A court-martial condemned the former Belgian socialist leader Hendrik de Man in absentia to 20 years imprisonment. * The Nuremberg Trials are leaders of Nazi Germany convicted of war crimes . ; October * 2 - The oratorical Association SENECA founded. * 16 - Arthur Seyss-Inquart is suspended ; November * 15 - Netherlands and the Republic of Indonesia conclude the agreement Linggadjati . * One by the United States imposed new constitution take effect in Japan . ; December * 2 - Establishment of the International Whaling Commission to regulate whaling . * 2 - The American and British occupation zones in Germany will be merged. * 21 - The Noorderrondritten won by Anne A. de Vries , something he already performed at the third edition in 1942 . This Groninger "brother" of the Elfstedentocht is held for the fourth time in history. * 22 - in Havana , Cuba takes the Havana Conference place between the leaders of the American organized crime. * 31 - Erica Camp at Ommen , detention of collaborators, is closed. ; without date * The French and British troops withdraw from Syria and Lebanon . * The radial tire comes on the market. * The Skymasters make their radio debut. * Creation of the professional basketball's Atlanta Hawks . Music Pop Music Events * La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf is the first real song that was popular among the general public Singles released *Choo Choo Ch'Boogie Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five *A Night in Tunisia Charlie Parker Septet *How High the Moon/Ko Ko Don Byas Quintette / Charlie Parker's Ri Bop Boys *Yardbird Suite Charlie Parker Septet *Ain't Misbehavin' (I'm Savin' My Love for You) Fats Waller *Good Morning Heartache Billie Holiday *Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens Louis Jordan *La mer Charles Trenet *Billie's Bounce Charley Parker's Ree Boppers *(Get Your Kicks On) Route 66 The King Cole Trio *The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You) The King Cole Trio *Lotus Blossom Julia Lee *Ain't That Just Like a Woman (They'll Do It Every Time) Louis Jordan *What Is This Thing Called Love? Billie Holiday *52nd Street Theme Dizzy Gillespie *Hey! Ba-Ba-Re-Bop Lionel Hampton *It's a Good Day Peggy Lee *New Spanish Two Step Bob Wills and His Texas Playboys *(I Love You) For Sentimental Reason The King Cole Trio *Be-Bop/Lover Man Howard McGhee Quintet / Charlie Parker Classical music * July 2 : the first performance of the second version of the Piano Concerto by Benjamin Britten * August 2 : the first performance of Saa tag mit Hjerte of Hugo Alfvén * October 5 : The first version of Piano Sonata no. 3 of Mieczysław Weinberg * October 15 : the first public performance of The Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra Britten * November 18 : the first performance of Sleigh Ride of Frederick Delius (packed in Three small tone poems) * December 15 : The first performance of the Symphony No. 2. of Uuno Klami Literature * The Swiss writer Hermann Hesse received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Simon Vestdijk's 1942 novel written by Irish nights published * Arthur van Schendel publishes his novel The old house * Bertus Aafjes publishes Liberation, a walking tour to Rome and The mermaids * Simone de Beauvoir writes Tous les hommes sont mortars (Nobody is immortal) Art * Pferde (1946) Willy Reetz Architecture * Paltamo Church, Finland (1946) Ilmari Launis Movie * The Al Jolson Story, with Larry Parks. * La Belle et la Bête , of Jean Cocteau . Born ; January * 1 - Roberto Rivellino , Brazilian footballer * 3 - John Paul Jones , British bassist and keyboardist for Led Zeppelin * 3 - Victoria Principal , American actress * 5 - Diane Keaton , American actress * 5 - Giuseppe Materazzi , Italian footballer and football coach * 5 - Mieke Strong , Dutch athlete and politician * 6 - Syd Barrett , British guitarist (singer-) songwriter and singer of Pink Floyd (deceased in 2006 ) * 8 - Robby Krieger , American guitarist of The Doors * 10 - Naomi Judd , American singer of the duo The Judds * 10 - Jos Punt , Dutch Roman Catholic clergyman (Bishop of Haarlem-Amsterdam) * 11 - John Piper , American clergyman and theologian * 13 - Boris Gardiner , Jamaican singer and bassist * 19 - Dolly Parton , American country singer and actress * 20 - David Lynch , US director * 20 - Ricardo Puno Jr. , Filipino lawyer, columnist and television presenter * 22 - Malcolm McLaren , British musician (deceased in 2010 ) * 23 - Boris Berezovsky , Russian businessman * 23 - Miklós Németh , Hungarian athlete * 25 - Patty Klein , Dutch comic book artist and poet * 25 - Peter Michielsen , Dutch journalist (deceased in 2008 ) * 26 - Michel Delpech , French chansonnier and novelist * 27 - Mike Verdrengh , Belgian presenter and co-founder of Vtm ; February * 1 - Ton van Dalen , Dutch football agent (deceased in 2006 ) * 2 - Gunder Bengtsson , Swedish soccer * 2 - Gerrie Mühren , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 3 - Adolovni Acosta Filipino pianist * 3 - Jos Bex , Belgian politician and businessman * 4 - Lucas Reijnders , Dutch biochemist and professor of environmental science * 6 - Kate McGarrigle , Canadian folk singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - Gerard Bodifée , Belgian scientist * 8 - Ivan Heylen , Belgian singer and journalist ("The Wild Boernedochtere") * 8 - Gert Jonke , Austrian poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Ray Mielczarek , Welsh footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 11 - Ian Porterfield , Scottish footballer and football coach (deceased in 2007 ) * 13 - Artur Jorge , Portuguese footballer and football coach * 14 - Frits Brink , Dutch politician, mayor of ao Nieuwleusen and Veenendaal * 14 - Jan Decleir , Belgian actor * 15 - Dick van Dijk , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1997 ) * 17 - Else-Marie van den Eerenbeemt , Dutch psychologist * 18 - Angéla Németh , Hungarian athlete * 18 - Wietse Veenstra , Dutch footballer * 20 - Doug Russell , American swimmer * 21 - Tyne Daly , American actress * 21 - Anthony Daniels , English actor * 22 - Evert Dolman , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1993 ) * 24 - Barry Bostwick , American actor * 24 - Ratomir Dujković , Yugoslavian-Croatian football coach * 26 - Jan Willem Buij , Dutch hockey * 26 - Walter De Bock , Belgian journalist and author (deceased in 2007 ) * 26 - Aad Oudt , Dutch swimmer * 27 - Jaap Buijs , Dutch music manager * 28 - Robin Cook , British politician (deceased in 2005 ) ; March * 1 - Jan codes , Czech tennis player * 1 - Lana Wood , American actress * 3 - Charles Asati , Kenyan athlete * 3 - Kick van der Vall , Dutch footballer * 3 - John Virgo , English snooker player * 5 - Robert Christiaan Noortman , Dutch art dealer (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Koos van Zomeren , Dutch writer * 6 - David Gilmour , British guitarist of Pink Floyd * 6 - Piet de Wit , Dutch cyclist * 9 - Bernd Hölzenbein , German footballer * 9 - Ronny Waterschoot , Belgian actor * 12 - Ineke Lambers-Hacquebard , Dutch politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 12 - Ludo Martens , Belgian politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 12 - Liza Minnelli , American actress and singer * 14 - Steve Kanaly , American actor * 17 - Georges JF Kohler , German biologist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1995 ) * 19 - Paul Atkinson , British music producer and guitarist (deceased in 2004 ) * 19 - Ruth Pointer , American singer of The Pointer Sisters * 21 - Timothy Dalton , British actor * 21 - Eddy Verheijen , Dutch skater * 22 - Max van den Berg , Dutch politician * 22 - Cas Spijkers , Dutch chief cook and author (deceased in 2011 ) * 22 - Harry Vanda , Australian Dutch musician and producer * 23 - Hubert Damen , Belgian actor * 23 - Lee Towers , Dutch singer * 26 - Dick Langerhorst , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2008 ) * 26 - Jacques Vriens , Dutch writer * 28 - Dr. Ockels , Dutch astronaut (deceased in 2014 ) * 29 - Gilbert Hottois , Belgian philosopher * 30 - Simon Koene , Dutch painter and etcher * 31 - Saskia Norseman-den Uyl , Dutch politician * 31 - Klaus Wolfermann , German athlete ; April * 1 - Ronnie Lane , British musician and songwriter (deceased in 1997 ) * 2 - Sue Townsend , English writer (deceased in 2014 ) * 7 - Colette Besson , French athlete * 7 - Stan Winston , American special-effects- and makeup artist (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - Les Gray , lead singer of the British glam rock band Mud (deceased in 2004 ) * 9 - Manuel Jose , Portuguese footballer and football coach * 10 - Armand , Dutch protest singer * 10 - Theo Thornton , Dutch director * 12 - Ed O'Neill , American actor * 13 - Al Green , American singer * 14 - Armand Zunder , Surinamese politician and businessman * 16 - Ernst Bakker , Dutch politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 16 - Geert Reuten , Dutch politician * 18 - Hayley Mills , American actress * 19 - Tim Curry , English actor, singer composer, voice artist, and musician * 19 - Giulio Zignoli , Italian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 20 - Fedor den Hertog , Dutch cyclist * 20 - Ricardo Maduro , President of Honduras * 21 - Jean Thissen , Belgian footballer * 22 - Midas Dekkers , Dutch biologist and columnist * 24 - Eva Šuranová , Czech-Slovak athlete * 25 - Talia Shire , American actress * 25 - Vladimir Zhirinovsky , Russian politician * 26 - Ralph Coates , English footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 26 - Henry Chakava , Kenyan publisher * 26 - Orlando Mercado , Filipino politician and diplomat * 26 - Vilhjálmur Þ. Vilhjálmsson , Icelandic lawyer and politician * 26 - John Wilkin , American songwriter, singer and session musician * 27 - Gerd Wiltfang , German rider (deceased in 1997 ) * 30 - Paul Haenen , Dutch comedian, voice actor and presenter * 30 - Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden , King of Sweden * 30 - Sven Nordqvist , Swedish writer and illustrator of children's books * 30 - Don Schollander , American swimmer ; May * 1 - Joanna Lumley , British actress * 2 - David Suchet , British actor * 2 - Paul Tan , Belgian athlete * 3 - Rabah Saâdane , Algerian football coach * 8 - Ben Hendriks , Dutch footballer and football coach * 9 - Candice Bergen , American actress * 9 - Drafi Deutscher , German singer, composer and music producer (deceased in 2006 ) * 10 - Donovan , British singer * 10 - Graham Gouldman , British musician, lyricist and bass guitarist of the band 10 CC * 11 - Jürgen Rieger , German politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 11 - Milton Viera , Uruguayan footballer * 14 - Anton Cogen , Belgian actor * 15 - Jaap Kwak , Dutch journalist and columnist for the newspaper of the North * 16 - Francis Goya , Belgian guitarist, composer and producer * 16 - Olav Anton Thommessen , Norwegian composer * 17 - Udo Lindenberg , German singer * 20 - Cher , American singer and actress * 21 - Erwin Kostedde , German footballer * 22 - George Best , Northern Irish footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 22 - Howard Kendall , English footballer and football coach * 22 - Hennie Kuijer , Dutch radio presenter * 22 - Shirley Zwerus , Dutch singer * 24 - Irena Szewinska , Polish athlete * 26 - Fabiola , German-Dutch performance artist (deceased in 2013 ) * 26 - Jerry Haleva , American actor, double of Saddam Hussein and lobbyist * 26 - Mick Ronson , British guitarist and music producer (deceased in 1993 ) * 27 - Niels-Henning Ørsted Pedersen , Danish bassist (deceased in 2005 ) * 28 - Jacques Herb , Dutch singer * 29 - Sietze Dolstra , Dutch comedian * 29 - Peter d'Hamecourt , Dutch journalist, NOS correspondent * 29 - Héctor Yazalde , Argentine footballer (deceased in 1997 ) * 30 - Dragan Džajić , Yugoslavian footballer * 31 - Ivo Niehe , Dutch television presenter and producer ; June * 1 - Brian Cox , Scottish actor * 3 - Michael Clarke , American drummer * 3 - Roelof Thijs , Dutch ijsspeedwaycoureur * 5 - Beppie Kraft , Dutch folk singer * 6 - Tony Levin , American bassist * 6 - Zbigniew Seifert , Polish jazz violinist (deceased in 1979 ) * 6 - Leo van Veen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 8 - Roy Beltman , Dutch guitarist and music producer (deceased in 2005 ) * 10 - Jacques Chapel , Dutch footballer and sports commentator (deceased in 2008 ) * 10 - Mensje Cologne , Dutch writer * 11 - Jack Wrangler , American porn actor, theater producer and -regisseur (deceased in 2009 ) * 12 - Gelling , Dutch guitarist * 12 - Wilbert Gieske , Dutch actor * 13 - Henk Vineyard , Dutch singer * 14 - Allard Schröder , Dutch writer * 14 - Donald Trump , American billionaire * 15 - Brigitte Fossey , French actress * 15 - Noddy Holder , British singer * 15 - Demis Roussos , Greek singer (deceased in 2015 ) * 16 - Gérard Biguet , French football referee * 16 - Gérard Grisey , French composer (deceased in 1998 ) * 16 - Iain Matthews , English musician * 18 - Wout Muller , Dutch painter (deceased in 2000 ) * 18 - Hans Sanders , Dutch singer Bots (deceased in 2007 ) * 20 - Birgitte of Doors , Danish, member of the British royal house (Duchess of Gloucester) * 22 - Kay Redfield Jamison , American Psychologist * 25 - Ian McDonald , British musician * 27 - Hilda Looijs , Dutch swimmer * 28 - Gilda Radner , American actress (deceased in 1989 ) * 28 - Aalt Westerman , Dutch dialect singer * 30 - Serge-Henri Valcke , Belgian actor ; July * 2 - Ricky Bruch , Swedish actor and athlete (deceased in 2011 ) * 2 - Ron Silver , American actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 5 - Manja Croiset , Dutch poet and writer * 5 - Ati Dijckmeester , Dutch television maker * 5 - Gerard 't Hooft , Dutch physicist * 6 - George W. Bush , American businessman and politician (43rd President of the United States) * 6 - Tiemen Green , Dutch cyclist * 6 - Sylvester Stallone , American actor * 9 - Bon Scott , Scottish singer of the Australian hard rock band AC / DC (deceased in 1980 ) * 10 - Sue Lyon , American actress * 15 - Hassanal Bolkiah , Sultan of Brunei * 15 - Linda Ronstadt , American singer * 16 - Jacques Klöters , Dutch comedian and radio presenter * 17 - Eric Leman , Belgian cyclist * 17 - Harmke Pijpers , Dutch radio and TV presenter * 17 - Reid Reilich , American songwriter (deceased in 1999 ) * 18 - Leo Madder , Belgian actor * 19 - Annie Brouwer-Korf , Dutch politician (including mayor of Utrecht) * 19 - Ilie Năstase , Romanian tennis player * 19 - Bas Plaisier , Dutch theologian, pastor and missionary * 20 - René Diekstra , Dutch psychologist * 20 - Peter Simons , Belgian film and television director (deceased in 2005 ) * 21 - Kenneth Starr , American prosecutor in the Monica Lewinsky affair * 22 - Johnson Toribiong , Palaus lawyer and politician (7th president of Palau) * 23 - Vincent Icke , Dutch columnist, astronomer and cosmologist * 24 - Hannah Crane , Dutch children's author * 27 - Donald Evans , American politician and businessman ; August * 1 - Edgard Salvé , Belgian athlete * 3 - Jacques Reins , Belgian footballer * 3 - Syreeta Wright , American soul singer and -songschrijfster (deceased in 2004 ) * 5 - Loni Anderson , American actress * 5 - Rick van der Linden , Dutch composer and musician (deceased in 2006 ) * 5 - Annemie Roppe , Belgian politician * 6 - Allan Holdsworth , British guitarist and jazz composer * 6 - Miljenko Licul , Slovenian graphic artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 6 - Roh Moo-hyun , South Korean politician and president (deceased in 2009 ) * 8 - Dragutin Surbek , Croatian table tennis player and tennis coach * 8 - Frans Weisglas , Dutch politician * 9 - Rinus Gerritsen , Dutch bassist Golden Earring * 9 - Jan ten Hoopen , Dutch politician * 14 - Alexander Curly , Dutch singer (deceased in 2012 ) * 14 - Antonio Fargas , American actor * 14 - André Oosterlinck , Belgian scientist * 14 - Susan Saint James , American actress * 19 - Luis Barrancos , Bolivian football referee * 19 - Bill Clinton , US president * 19 - If so Roednova , Russian tennis player (deceased in 2014 ) * 19 - Rob Tielman , Dutch sociologist * 21 - Suzie , Dutch-Swedish singer and circus performer (deceased: 2008 ) * 21 - Robert Van Schoor , Belgian athlete * 22 - Felix Meurders , Dutch radio and television presenter * 23 - Keith Moon , English drummer of The Who (deceased in 1978 ) * 27 - Aleksandr Bols Jakov , Soviet basketball * 29 - Bob Beamon , American athlete * 30 - Anne Marie of Denmark , Danish princess and former queen of Greece * 31 - Ton Baas , Dutch politician ; September * 1 - Barry Gibb , British-Australian musician of the Bee Gees * 2 - Hubert Forstinger , Austrian football referee * 2 - Billy Preston , American musician (deceased in 2006 ) * 3 - June Fairchild , American actress and dancer (deceased in 2015 ) * 3 - René Pains , Dutch cyclist * 4 - Emiel Goelen , Belgian television presenter (deceased in 2015 ) * 4 - Harry Vos , Dutch footballer * 5 - Freddie Mercury , British rock singer ( Queen ) (deceased in 1991 ) * 6 - Bennie Jolink , Dutch musician, singer Normal * 9 - Evert Kroon , Dutch water polo * 9 - Billy Preston , American musician (deceased in 2006 ) * 12 - David Garrick , British singer * 14 - Max Pam , Dutch chess writer and columnist * 14 - Marga Prague , Dutch presenter and reporter * 14 - Klaus Schrodt , German pilot * 15 - Ola Brunkert , Swedish drummer ( ABBA ) (deceased in 2008 ) * 15 - Tommy Lee Jones , American actor * 15 - Oliver Stone , American film director * 16 - Henk Benjamins , Dutch cyclist * 17 - Jerzy Milewski , Polish-Brazilian violinist * 21 - Joseph Deiss , Swiss economist, politician and Federal President * 22 - Rose-Marie De Bruycker , Belgian athlete * 24 - Pieter Hofstra , Dutch politician * 26 - Louise Simonson , American comic book artist * 27 - Jacques Wallage , Dutch politician * 28 - Helen Shapiro , British singer * 29 - Celso Pitta , Brazilian politician (deceased in 2009 ) ; October * 1 - Ewa Kłobukowska , Polish athlete * 1 - Winnie Weerdenburg , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1998 ) * 4 - Roger Lespagnard , Belgian athlete * 4 - Susan Sarandon , American actress * 5 - Pacita Abad , Filipino painter (deceased in 2004 ) * 8 - Jean-Jacques Beineix , French film director * 9 - Johannes van Dam , Dutch culinary journalist (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - Edward Hagedorn , Filipino politician * 12 - Aart Koopmans , Dutch businessman (deceased in 2007 ) * 13 - Bram Vermeulen , Dutch singer, composer, performer and painter (deceased in 2004 ) * 13 - Jan Lambert Wirix-Speetjens , Belgian bishop of the Old Catholic Church in the Diocese of Haarlem (deceased in 2008 ) * 14 - François Bozizé , Central African president * 14 - Paul Witteman , Dutch television presenter * 15 - Tessa de Loo , Dutch writer, pseudonym of Duyvené Tineke de Wit * 15 - Georges Pintens , Belgian cyclist * 16 - Carlos Ott , Uruguayan architect * 16 - Suzanne Somers , American actress * 17 - Adam Michnik , Polish publicist * 19 - Nardo Aluman , Surinam-Caribbean writer * 19 - Jürgen Croy , East German football player * 19 - Jorge Habegger , Argentine soccer coach * 19 - Philip Pullman , English children's author * 20 - Lucien Van Impe , the Belgian cyclist * 20 - Elfriede Jelinek , an Austrian novelist, winner of Nobel Prize for Literature ( 2004 ) * 21 - Lux Interior (Erick Purkhiser), American punk musician (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Frank Grillaert , Belgian athlete * 23 - Peter Dam , Dutch rally motocross (deceased in 2008 ) * 23 - Gerda Havertong , Dutch-Surinamese actress and singer ( Sesame Street ) * 23 - Paul Wessels , Dutch politician * 24 - Catherine Keyl , Dutch television presenter * 25 - Bas Belder , Dutch politician * 25 - Elías Figueroa , Chilean footballer * 28 - Wim Jansen , Dutch footballer and football coach * 29 - Oscar Más , Argentine footballer * 30 - William Thurston , American mathematician (deceased in 2012 ) * 31 - Jaap Eggermont , Dutch producer and drummer of Golden Earring * 31 - Stephen Rea , Irish actor ; November * 1 - Jean-Louis TRIAUD , French entrepreneur and sports director * 2 - Alan Jones , Australian racing driver * 4 - Laura Bush , First Lady of the United States, wife of President George W. Bush * 5 - Herman Brood , Dutch rock artist (deceased 2001 ) * 5 - Gram Parsons , American country and rock musician (deceased in 1973 ) * 6 - Sally Field , American actress * 8 - Guus Hiddink , Dutch footballer and football coach * 11 - Della Bosiers , Belgian singer * 11 - Gerhard Kapl , Austrian football referee (deceased in 2011 ) * 14 - Davide Boifava , Italian cyclist and cycling team leader * 14 - Roland Duchâtelet , Belgian entrepreneur and politician * 14 - Carlos Maciel , Paraguayan football referee * 15 - Edgar Amanh , Surinamese diplomat * 15 - Dirk van der Horst , Dutch guitarist (deceased in 2004 ) * 15 - Fenna Vergeer-Mudde , Dutch politician * 17 - Martin Barre , British guitarist of Jethro Tull * 17 - Rudie Berkhout , Dutch-American holograaf (deceased in 2008 ) * 17 - Lars Boom , Dutch screenwriter, author, actor and presenter * 18 - Amanda Lear , British singer * 18 - Chris Rainbow , Scottish singer ( The Alan Parsons Project ) (deceased in 2015 ) * 19 - Monique Vanherck , Belgian athlete * 19 - Rita Vanherck , Belgian athlete * 20 - Duane Allman , American guitarist (deceased in 1971 ) * 21 - Anthony Mertens , Dutch literary critic (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Hans Kombrink , Dutch politician * 23 - Hans Hoekman , Dutch radio play actor * 24 - Ted Bundy , American serial killer * 26 - Guido Depraetere , Belgian cartoonist, politician, presenter and producer (co-founder Vtm, deceased 2006 ) * 26 - Bert Ruiter , Dutch bassist Focus * 27 - Joe Dante , American film director * 28 - Mark Elchardus , Belgian scientist * 29 - Lode Wyns , Belgian athlete and molecular biologist ; December * 1 - Gilbert O'Sullivan (Raymond O'Sullivan), British singer * 2 - Gianni Versace , Italian fashion designer (deceased in 1997 ) * 3 - Joop Zoetemelk , Dutch cyclist, winner of the Tour de France 1980 * 4 - Geert Mak , Dutch writer * 5 - José Carreras , Spanish tenor and opera singer * 9 - Sonia Gandhi , Indian politician * 10 - Henk Kuijpers , Dutch cartoonist * 12 - Emerson Fittipaldi , Brazilian racing driver, twice won the Indianapolis 500 * 14 - Jane Birkin , English-French actress and singer * 14 - Jose Perez , Philippine Supreme Court judge * 14 - Stan Smith , American tennis player * 15 - Piet Writers , Dutch football goalkeeper and football coach * 16 - Benny Andersson , Swedish musician of including ABBA * 16 - Adriaan van Dis , Dutch writer and television presenter * 16 - Henk Good Schalk , Surinamese banker * 18 - Steve Biko , South African political activist (deceased in 1977 ) * 18 - Schouhamer Kees Immink , Dutch scientist * 18 - Steven Spielberg , American film director * 20 - Uri Geller , an Israeli magician * 20 - John Spencer , American actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 23 - Franz Cibulka , Austrian composer, music educator and clarinetist * 24 - Jan Akkerman , Dutch guitarist * 26 - Joseph Sifakis , Greek-French computer scientist * 26 - Rini Wagtmans , Dutch cyclist * 28 - Pierre Falardeau , Canadian film director, writer and activist (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Jess Roden , British singer and guitarist * 28 - Bep Weeteling , Dutch swimmer * 29 - Marianne Faithfull , British singer * 30 - Patti Smith , American singer ; exact date unknown * Ton van den Bremer , Dutch music manager and producer * Joan Busquets , Spanish architect and urban planner * György Ekrem Kemal- , Hungarian far-right politician (deceased in 2009 ) * Fred van der Hilst , Dutch actor * Nataša Kandić , Serbian human rights defender * Margarita Karapanou , Greek writer (deceased in 2008 ) * Johan Slager , Dutch guitarist including Kayak * Travis Wammack , American guitarist and songwriter Deceased ; January * 19 - Harm Kolthek (73), Dutch union official and politician * 22 - Hendrik Jan Verbeek (70), Dutch Mayor ; February * 3 - E. Phillips Oppenheim , English writer * 5 - George Arliss (77), British actor * 23 - Tomoyuki Yamashita , Japanese General ; March * 12 - Ferenc Szálasi (49), Hungarian politician * 14 - Werner von Blomberg (67), German field marshal * 16 - Max Blokzijl (62), Dutch singer and journalist * 20 - Amadeus William Grabau (76), German-American paleontologist and geologist * 22 - Clemens August von Galen (68), German Cardinal * 24 - Alexander Alekhine (53), Russian chess grandmaster * 29 - George Washington (74), American / Belgian / British inventor of, among others, the instant coffee * 31 - Francisco Largo Caballero (76), Spanish politician * 31 - John Vereker (59), British field marshal ; April * 10 - Charles Henri Broekhoff (59), Dutch police officer * 15 - Adelgunde of Bragança (87), Duchess of Guimarǎes Portuguese princess ; May * 7 - Anton Mussert (51), Dutch politician, leader of the NSB * 12 - Franz Zita (66), Czech composer and conductor * 29 - Friedrich Wilhelm Ruppert (41), German SS * 30 - Marcela Agoncillo (86) Filipino historical figure ; June * 1 - Ion Antonescu (63), Romanian marshal and fascist politician * 28 - Eduard Veterman (44), Dutch writer and resistance fighter * 29 - Abraham van der Kraan , Dutch architect ; July * 1 - Frits Koolhoven (60), Dutch aviation pioneer * 4 - Jenny-Wanda Barkmann (24), German nurse; SS guard at concentration camp Stutthof * 6 - Jeanne Lanvin (79), French fashion designer * 13 - Alfred Stieglitz (82), American photographer * 26 - Aleksandr Vvedenski (56), Russian cleric * 27 - Gertrude Stein (72), American poet and author, spiritual mother of The lost generation ; August * 1 - Andrei Vlasov (45), Russian general * 2 - Johannes Hendricus Jurres (71), Dutch painter * 18 - Georg Åberg (53), Swedish athlete ; September * 3 - Paul Lincke (79), German composer and theater bandmaster * 11 - Arthur van Schendel (72), Dutch writer * 15 - Tjerk Luitjes (79), Dutch anarchist * 15 - Anthony Dorregeest (79), Dutch weightlifter * 18 - Piet Soudijn (66), Dutch athlete ; October * 9 - Charivarius (Gerard Nolst Trenité) (76), Dutch writer, author of The chaos * 10 - Knut Sten Borg (56), Swedish athlete * 15 - Hermann Goering (53), and German marshal and war criminal * 16 - the German Nazi leaders Julius Streicher (61), Joachim von Ribbentrop (53), Wilhelm Keitel (64), Alfred Jodl (56), Ernst Kaltenbrunner (43), Hans Frank (46), Fritz Sauckel (51) Wilhelm Frick (69), Arthur Seyss-Inquart (54) and Alfred Rosenberg (53) are suspended in Nuremberg. ; November * 14 - Manuel de Falla (69), Spanish composer * 14 - Herman de Man (48), Dutch writer ; December * 19 - Paul Langevin (74), French physicist * 25 - WC Fields (66), American comedian ; exact date unknown * Jean Abadie (± 73), French doctor Weather Extremes in Belgium * January : January with lowest relative humidity 76% (normal 86.3%). * February 10 : Wettest all February decades in Uccle: 96.5 mm rainfall. * April 4 : Maximum Temperature: 25.9 ° C in Uccle. * June : June with highest average wind speed: 4 m / s (normally 3.1 m / s). * September 21 : Wind Gust to 118 km / h recorded in Uccle. * September 27 : Maximum temperature up to 25 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * December 21 : Lowest Temperature -13.2 ° C and -17.3 ° C in Koksijde in Rochefort. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) * Polygon annual 1946 (Netherlands) (.wmv) Category:1946